A Pokemons Forbidden Love, ReWritten
by Ryukaii
Summary: Summary: Buck, a 14 year old pokemon trainer, starts his journy with a rather eventful beggining. With a complex relationship, what happens when his pokemon companion gains the ability to talk? What will Buck decided to do?


--

--  
A Pokemon's Forbidden Love - Part one

I bet your wondering… Hold on a minuet, hasn't this already been uploaded?  
Your right, but wrong. The previous one I uploaded was, Unformatted, spelling and grammar was terrible and to me it seemed like a raw piece of writing, ripe for re-writing.

Well harvest season has come, spring, and now I bring you the more juicy fruits of the first chapter. Yes, that also means I'll be re-writing chapters 2,3,4,5 & 6. What about Chapter 7? Is there going to be one?

Well, I'll announce that in the re-written version of chapter 6. Doesn't exactly mean you have to wait and read the re-written ones to find out. Just wait until chapter 6 is out and I'll explain it at the end. What about your Sequel to Just one day?

As I have promised, I will certainly write more for you on Just One Day. But, bad news, your going to have to wait until I have all the re-written versions of the chapters up. What about the old Forbidden love series that you posted, I worked so hard putting my emotion into a review on that?  
-warning bad joke- ' Very good story, Plz continue' 'No names mentioned..

I wouldn't worry about that, I'm going to keep it up until I've all the re-written chapters up. That way I can always go back and read some of the great reviews I've received off you.

Anyway enough of my F.A.Q. Here's the chapter I've been annoying you with. Enjoy!

--

I was so exited, it was my very first day of being a pokemon trainer. Professor Rowan was to give me my very first pokemon, and he said I would be in for a treat since he was giving me a rare pokemon. Of course my mother is fussing over me, making sure I'm okay and that I have enough money… Heck I've only just graduated from high school! Lucky for me my father has an elite job and has offered to pay for the first of my journey.

"Yes mum, yes… Yes I have got spare underwear… Mum, I've got everything I need all right"  
Ohh and here comes the kiss of goodbye, darn I hate it when she does that.

"Be safe, and make sure to look after your pokemon. Remember, there very important on this journey of yours"  
I just simply smiled at her and nodded, that way she won't pester me again with more 'mothering concerns' as she liked to call them.

Ohh hang on, I forgot to tell you my name. Well I'm Buck… No that's my nickname, my real name is Jeremy Yukki. But people like to call me Buck, even my mother and father. Heh, I'm surprised I even remember my real name; well I suppose having teachers constantly drill it into your head at school you're going to remember it for awhile at least.

I tend to wear my usual pokemon trainer jacket, black jeans (Chains, optional), A cap from time to time, My usual trainers and my scarlet red fingerless gloves. I'm 14 years old, nearly 15 since my birthday is on June the 13th. I think I'm around 6ft tall… not sure actually, but everyone says I'm way to tall for my own good.

This Town? It's Sandgem Town, I was born in Twinleaf but my mother wanted to move closer to Jubilife City, so she could get her shopping done quicker… Sheesh. Well, on a whole this Town's kind of quiet, what with the odd trainer just passing by, there no action here really… I'll be glad to get out of this town.

Opps, there I go again blabbering on, well either way, that's just a little about me, And as you might have figured out I'm starting my pokemon journey today… infact I'm supposed to be meeting Zhen at Prof Rowans Lab right now.

Ohh, while I'm on my way there I may aswell tell you who Zhen is. He's been my best buddy for, well as long as I can remember. Luckily his mother and father moved into the house next door to ours, convenient for best friends eh? Either way it's always been Zhen's dream to become a pokemon trainer, and well… I told him I'll be going along with him.

I was a little bit reluctant at first, but as time went by we eventually learnt a fair bit about pokemon together, and well… were both starting our journey together aswell. Heh, Zhen even waited two years for me to graduate from school. Yeah, he's 2 years older than me, and a lot smarter and cooler. His hair is naturally a dark blue colour, and usually he'll just wear his blue and black jacket, jeans and trainers. Though I don't know why you'd want to know this one, he's approximately 6ft 5. Yeah, pretty tall?

Well, that's about all you should need to know. And it seems he's waiting for me like I said, heh… Catch you later!

It's been a month since I started my journey with Zhen… Things aren't quite going as smoothly as I thought they might be… Infact, Zhen's pretty much left me now on my own.

Ohh, sorry, I've forgotten to fill you in. Well, after I left you at Rowans Lab me and Zhen both walked up to him and he just shoved these two pokeballs into our hands. Very polite… He said he didn't have much time to discuss matters, and that theres a note on the table explaining a few things. Then as quick as we had came in, he had left…

Ohh if your wondering what the note said well, it read this:

Dear beginning trainers.

The pokemon that you have received are both the same species, an Eevee. Though Eevee's may not look fierce, you'll both soon find out that it's quite the opposite. Now, a few things you might need to know… These Eevee's were entrusted in the likes of you two because you are to examine the different ways they evolve. Now I don't know how far either of your research has gone, but Eevee's are a special kind of pokemon. They can evolve into 5 different types of pokemon.

Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon.

Under certain conditions these pokemon will evolve. For the first 3 listed, there 'stone' evolutions. The other two depend on the time of day and how much of a relationship you and your pokemon have. The better the relationship the higher the evolution rate.

Espeon evolves during the day time, and Umbreon during night. Put blankly. But we still think there's more than just these 5, so it is up to you two to try and discover these evolutions if present. We trust you can do it.

Also, on a side note. Please make sure you stay as a team, for the two pokemon you have are both in a relationship with each other. Yes, pokemon do have relationships and feelings. So splitting them apart really wouldn't do them, or you, any good.

Good luck fellows

Rowan

--  
Well that's about all it said. And as it seems, Zhen has disregarded the ending comment… He told me I was holding him back and slowing him down… I mean, The only pokemon I've been able to catch was a Trapinch. So of course I was holding him behind… I'm a useless trainer. One badge! It's been one month and I've only been able to defeat one gym leader… I'll never be able to defeat the elite four… I might just quit while I'm ahead and release all the pokemon I have…

I mean, they'd be better off wild then with a useless trainer like me…

--

Okay, Last week I over reacted a little bit… I guess I wasn't the only one upset then as well… Well either way, I've decided to continue my journey as a pokemon trainer. And who have you got to blame for that? Me and Eevee of course, were a team, here for each other.

--

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"  
The chestnut brown Eevee nodded slightly, then began to run at the enemy that opposed, swiftly striking it in the chest where it sent the little creature flying. A dull thud was to be heard as it hit the ground, movelessly.

"Alright we did it, good job Eevee…"  
The Eevee turned around to face a 6ft tall male human. His eyes were a deep brown and his hair was a long and black, with red highlights at the bottoms. He wore a jacket with a pokeball emblem on it; it was black with a red trimming around the edges.

As he walked over towards the Eevee he gave it a slight smile. The chains that were strapped along the right side of his jeans dangled aimlessly and made a slight jingle as they hit each other from time to time. When he had reached the Eevee, he bent down towards the floor and gave it a pat on the head, scratching behind its ears and smiling sweetly.

The Eevee let out a cry of joy as it closed its eyes and enjoyed the moments of contact the human was giving it. There was a slight cough in the background, and the human looked up in the direction of the cough.

"Alright, you win Buck… Take it"  
There was a short, stubby teen in a shirt and shorts; he seemed to be holding out a pouch. Buck stood up and laughed, before turning his back on the kid and slowly walking away, with Eevee walking besides him.

"Don't you worry about that, catch ya around"  
The kid seemed a little shocked, and then he smiled at Buck and pocketed the pouch, returning his pokemon to it's pokeball and taking the opposite route from the one Buck was walking.

"You did well Eevee, I'm glad. You're getting a lot stronger… How about I treat you are the others to a nice treat?"  
Buck looked down at the Eevee, and smiled kindly before lifting it up and placing it on his shoulder. There was a sign that had a single point, on it; it read: Celestic Town. Buck and Eevee were walking the route towards Celestic Town.

"Not that far now, heh, So I'll see if the restaurant will serve them special pokechow dishes you liked the other day, They don't close till 6pm… we have plenty of time"  
Eevee watched Buck, and rubbed it's head against his cheek, closing it's eyes while doing so. Buck simply smiled and continued walking; He could see the end of the pathway and the opening to Celestic Town.

--

" Hello and welcome, how may I help you today?"  
Buck gave a sweet smile at the nurse behind the counter; she had pink hair, and was wearing the usual nurse dressing. On her shirt was a badge that read 'Nurse Joy'.

"Good evening Nurse Joy, I'd like my pokemon to have a quick check up. Were setting off tomorrow and I don't want anything bad to happen"  
Nurse Joy smiled, and turned around to gather some forms.

"Okay I'll need you to answer these questions. How many pokemon? ' four '. What types? ' Eevee, Flygon, Absol & Charmander'. Genders? ' Eevee, female. Flygon, Female. Absol, Male and Charmander Male'. Okay I'll just need your pokeballs, and if you would like to follow me"  
Buck pulled out the three pokeballs he had attached onto his belt, handed them over to Nurse Joy and they set off into a corridor.

They walked to the end of the corridor, before Nurse Joy stopped and pushed open the very last door. It opened up to a large room, with bookcases, sofa's, tables and bed tables. There was a big healing machine in the back that looked like it had broken.

Nurse Joy indicated for Buck to sit down on one of the sofa's, he did so after taking Eevee of his shoulder and placing her down upon the examination table. Nurse Joy began to collect items off the nearby shelves, some looked like thermometers, others could have been antidotes or potions.

It wasn't long before Bucks lap was greeted by a familiar creature, Nurse Joy stood in front of Buck with a sweet smile and the clip board held up against her chest.

"All done. No abnormities, allergies, infections, injuries. We'll make our way back now then"  
Buck nodded and looked at Eevee, who gave him a quick lick to his cheek and ran up to his shoulder again. Buck stood up and walked out of the room with Nurse Joy, Making there way back towards the main entrance of the Pokecenter.

"Thank you for your help Nurse Joy"  
He waved at Nurse Joy, who was stood behind the counter. She smiled at him and lifted a hand up.

--

"Hello Sir, how may we serve you today?"  
The waiter spoke with a slight note of boredom behind his voice, which obviously he wasn't bothered about hiding. Buck gave him a smile.

"I'd just like your finest pokechow dish"  
The waiter sighed gently before speaking again.

"Very well, please be seated while I attend to your order"  
He walked off behind the two chrome swaying doors behind him, into the kitchen. Buck took a seat at the nearest table, Placing Eevee down in front of him. She looked at him longingly before he noticed her gaze and gave her a quick scratch behind the ear, which she seemed to enjoy and let out a slight 'Eev'. Buck left his hand on the table, and diverted his gaze towards the window, watching the trees swaying precariously as the wind picked up and died down, it wasn't until someone spoke that he realized where he was.

"One portion of pokechow"  
Buck shook his head slowly, before turning to face the counter where he was stood moments ago.

"….Zhen?"  
The tall male stood at the counter stood still for a moment, before turning around to see who had addressed him.

:"Buck, is that you?"  
Buck nodded slowly, his gaze landing upon the Eevee that strolled alongside Zhen.

"My you've grown haven't you! Fancy meeting you here"  
Zhen walked over to the spare seat next to Buck, and lifted his Eevee onto the table next to Bucks. They looked at each other for a quick moment before turning away.

"Yeah, hah. Right. So, What are you up to in this part of the region… I heard you became the elite four champion, So shouldn't you be traveling to other regions and catching different pokemon?"  
Zhen laughed and patted Buck on his back, before turning to face the waiter that was approaching.

"One dish of our finest pokechow, and one portion of pokechow. Please, enjoy"  
He still had the note of boredom in his voice, which became more obvious as he sweapt away behind the counter again to start serving more people. Buck slid the dish towards his Eevee, and gave her a pat on the head before turning to face Zhen once again.

" So I take it that you've done that already?"  
Zhen shook his head, and smiled at Buck.

"Just because I beat the league doesn't mean I have to travel to different regions, but now that you mention it, I am actually on my way to the battle tower, and the ferry I'm boarding is at Snowpoint city…"

"I'm on my way there, When are you setting off?"  
Zhen raised an eyebrow, before giving Buck another smile.

"I'll be departing Celestic just after dawn tomorrow, I take it you want to accompany me on this journey?"  
Buck shrugged, and turned to face his Eevee, who was carefully eating away at the small pokechow nuggets on the dish.

"I suppose, it's always better, well anyway we can catch up can't we?"  
Zhen laughed again and gave Buck another pat, before lifting himself up off the chair and collecting his Eevee.

"Well, whatever, either way I'll wait for you at the entrance to Mt. Coronet. See you tomorrow Buck"  
He removed the poke from his wallet and placed it on the table, before exiting the restaurant. Buck watched him as he left, with a mixture of facial expression. The sunlight outside was beginning to turn orange, indicating that sundown was close. The apartment that Buck had been renting out was to be departed by midnight tomorrow, and they wouldn't allow you to enter after midnight. Non the less it was close to the restaurants closing time and the tables were already beginning to peel off there human visitors. Buck ignored the lack of activity around him and placed his head on his hands, watching the wind again.

It wasn't until Eevee nudged his face slightly, with a gently lick to his hand that he remembered where he was. There was just about no one left in the restaurant now, and the few stragglers just leaving. He gave Eevee a slight stroke, before standing himself up, leaving the poke he owed for the dish on the table, and left the restaurant with Eevee sat atop of his shoulder. Someone spoke behind him, with a bored voice.

"Finally, he leaves…."  
Buck simply gave a sarcastic smile, and began to walk towards the small apartment building.

--

There was a slight click, then a creak as the door to a small, but spacious, apartment was opened. Buck walked inside, closed the door behind him and sat down on the large sofa, Sighing with relief. There was two doors inside the large living apartment, one was directly opposite where Buck was sat, the other was on the next wall, inside the hallway wall. The hallway, lead towards the apartment door, also the fire exit incase of a fire. At the end of the hallway, was the living area, This area had a large window that also had a balcony, a large three seated sofa, a averaged size T.V and a rug that laid across the middle of the floor.

Inside the room directly opposite Buck, was the bedroom. There was, as the name suggests, a single bed, a bedside cabinet, a wardrobe and a door that opened up to the bathroom facilities. In the other door, there was the kitchen, which contained your average kitchen ware.

Buck closed his eyes and motioned his hand towards the T.V remote, which he soon found and clicked the power button automatically. The screen lit up, showing the midday programming, a pokemon movie. Buck still kept his eyes closed, but laughed solemnly. It was funny that when he was a child living in Twinleaf, still with his mother and father, that his ambitions was to become like the trainer featured in this film. Infact he even wanted to have the same starter pokemon as he had, but now he wouldn't want anyone else than Eevee. She was the most loyal pokemon a trainer could have, no matter how much that Ash and Pikachu got along.

Thinking all this sparked up something, and Buck opened his eyes… He suddenly realized that he hadn't heard anything from Eevee from the moment he sat down. Looking around he noticed Eevee laying curled up next to Buck on the sofa, Her tail wrapped around her and her paws kept together under her head. Buck smiled, and switched the T.V off. Slowly, he got up off the sofa and made his way towards the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as he could.

Once he reached the side of his bed, not caring to close the bedroom door, he quickly threw off his shirt, cap, trainers, jeans and pokebelt. Placed them all neatly in a pile on top of his bagpack, and jumped into bed. The light was already switched off, and the curtains in the main living room drawn.

He yawned sleepily, and rolled over to the side, still with his eyes open, staring into the darkness. Over the past few nights it had been hard for him to drift off to sleep, or even sleep in that case, like something was keeping him awake, but he couldn't quite catch on what.

There was a rustle at the end of the bed, Buck looked down but he couldn't see anything, nor could he be bothered to sit up and look. He continued to watch the wall, that he could only just make out in front of him, but his face was greeted by a familiar lick. Eevee had made her way into the bedroom to sleep beside Buck. He simply smiled at her and watched her lay down beside him, her head facing his and her paws gently placed at the sides of her head. She closed her eyes and began to sleep again, which Buck followed suit, trying to get to sleep once more. Sure enough, he fell asleep.

--

' Beep, Beep, Beep '  
Buck groaned, and slammed his fist onto the 'snooze button'

… ' Beep, Beep, Beep'  
He groaned again and rolled over to the other side, faceing the edge of the bed and the alarm clock. The time was 8:39. Slowly, he slid himself out of the bed, slipped into some clothes and made his way towards the kitchen area. There wasn't much inside the refrigerator, then again, he was leaving today.

After sorting something quick to eat out, he shuffled his way back into the bedroom to gather his belongings. As he entered he noticed Eevee, still asleep on the bed. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the wardrobe and collected his things, taking them through to the living room to pack them.

There was his trainers, a spare set, a set of trainer clothes, his pokeball belt, cap, a pen knife, his watch and some small packets of pokechow. He placed the spare clothing and the pokechow into the bag, put everything else on. With the knife in his pocket like always. There was only one thing left to do, and it was wake Eevee up.

Making his way towards the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Eevee's fur softly, letting her silky hazel brown fur slip through his fingers gently. Sighing softly, he got up off the edge of the bed and opened the curtains, allowing the slight sunlight of dawn break through the window.

Eevee's ear fluttered, and she stretched her paws out in front of her, yawning as she did so. Buck smiled thoughtfully, gave her a pat on the head, making his way back to the sofa in the living room.

He did a quick check for anything that might be missing, checked again, before sitting down to wait for Eevee. Sure enough, she came running towards Buck from the bedroom doorway, jumping up to his lap and giving him a quick nuzzle. He scratched under her ear, and let her climb up to his shoulder.

--

"Ah so here you are, I was beginning to think that you wasn't going to show up Buck"  
Zhen smirked, he was stood with his back to a tree stump, one foot placed on the floor and the other on the trunk. He had a strange, uncaring aura. Buck forced a smile, and walked forwards slightly.

"Does that Eevee ever come off your shoulder? Or in it's pokeball?"

"Does it matter?"  
Zhen shrugged, and walked forwards.

"Not that I care of, C'mon I don't want to be late for my ferry"  
Buck stood still for a moment, before moving forwards and following Zhen towards the entrance of Mt.Coronet.

--

There was a stiff silence, only the sounds of the wild pokemon calling out could be heard. Buck and Zhen trekked along the forest path, silently. They had made it out of the large mountains winding tunnels, to enter the thick forest route towards Snowpoint city. It took them much shorter than expected to exit the caves, and there wasn't a rush to make it up the route, or so there shouldn't be.

The two seemed to be power walking up the pathway. Usually it would be very snowy around here, but today seemed to be an exception. It was, However, still cold, as Snowpoint and the routes towards it from Mt.Coronet were further North of the region.

Up ahead there was a signpost. With two arrows piercing out of it, both split in different directions.

-Up ahead, Aculity Lakefront,. Right, Snowpoint city-  
Zhen stopped at the signpost, and looked at it for a while. Buck made his was over to a small stone, that had a flat top, he sat down and sighed, obviously exhausted.

"What's up Buck, can't take the walk?"  
Buck forced a sarcastic smile, and placed his head in-between his arms.

"I guess we'll take a quick rest as you catch your breath…"  
Zhen began to make his way towards Buck, before someone who was lurking in the tree's walked forward and spoke out.

"Aren't you the supposedly League champion?"  
Zhen glanced at the trainer. He was wearing a large, fluffy coat, not to mention he seemed to be large himself.

"Yeah, I am, Got a problem with that…?"  
The trainer smirked, and pulled a small pokeball out of his pocket.

"I reckon your nothing but a show off, if your really the league champion show me here and now…"  
Zhen ignored him, and walked over to Buck, sitting down next to him.

"Please, stop now, before you embarrass yourself…."  
Zhen looked up and smiled. The trainer, obviously taking this as an insult, smirked and laughed.

"See your already wussing out, your nothing but a joke.. Now, Figh…"  
Buck stood up with a grin on his face, staring directly at the large trainer.

".. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get"  
The trainer stood for a moment, looking at Buck with a gormless expression, before laughing loudly.

"You really think you can take ME on! Hah!! Okay, lets fight"  
Buck grinned even wider. Eevee who was stood by his feet on the floor, looked up at him. Buck shifted his hand towards the pokeballs on his belt, and clutched one.

"All right, Go…. Eevee??"  
Eevee ran in front of Buck, preparing for battle. The opposing trainer sneered, and clicked the button on the pokeball he was holding, it shot it's red beam to the ground in front of him, revealing a small pokemon Buck had never seen before.

"Riolu, show him what your made of"  
The Riolu nodded, and began to run towards Eevee. She tried to avoid the attack with a side jump, but the Riolu still ran full pelt, spun to the side and slammed itself into Eevee. Crying in pain, she hit the floor dully.

"C'mon Eevee, Don't give up…."  
She glanced at Buck, giving him a slight smile.

"Riolu, Force palm, lets finish this off…"  
Once again, the Riolu nodded, and ran towards Eevee who was still struggling on the ground.  
It jumped up into the air ready to strike down upon Eevee.

"Dodge it… Now!"  
Eevee rolled to the side, and stood up. There was a little droplet of blood trickling down from the side of her muzzle, and a slight burn mark. The attack must of just barely missed.

"And again, Force Palm! This time don't miss"  
Riolu nodded, and began to run towards Eevee. At the same time….

"Eevee use Take Down!"  
Eevee began to run towards the Riolu. They both collided sending them both flying backwards in the air.

"Please…. Riolu, counter attack now!"  
Riolu regained balance, hit the ground and quickly swept off it's feet, speeding towards Eevee who was still falling. The collision of the attack made Eevee cry out in pain as she hit the ground dully, coughing up blood and cringing in pain.

"It's over…."  
The trainer laughed maliciously, and turned his back on Buck, still laughing loudly. Buck clenched his fist and stared at the trainer, wanting so much to run up behind him and beat him down to the ground.

Neither of them noticed Eevee stumbling on to her feet, her limbs weak and she was obviously running low on energy. She stood ground, opened her muzzle wide and began to store energy in a dark ball, firing it out towards the Riolu and  
also in it's path the opposing trainer.

The powerful ball hit both it's targets, sending the trainer forwards, flat on his face.  
He returned his fainted Riolu and scuttled off without another word. Eevee turned to Buck and smiled, before fainting onto the ground.

Buck gave a weak smile, and ran towards Eevee, laying his hand down upon her head. Something strange happened to Eevee. Buck stood up and stepped back, Eevee was glowing brightly.

This was something Buck had experienced with Flygon, he had caught her when she was just a Trapinch. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for Eevee to evolve, but it was too late now, He silently covered his eyes from the light, waiting until it disappeared.

"…. What just happened?"  
Buck blinked a few times behind his arms, he swore he had just heard a voice. The light subsided and Buck slowly brought his arms down. There, instead of Eevee was a taller, larger pokemon. It's fur was a light turquoise blue, with the exception of two dark blue patches. Her tail was long and dark blue also, her paws were dark blue, along with the tussles that came from her head. They dangled down from the top of her head, elegantly swaying in the wind. Her eyes were a deep dark blue. This new evolved form was, the most elegant, beautiful pokemon Buck had seen.

The same voice that spoke before, spoke again. It was a soft, feminine voice; Gentle and caring.  
"…. What…. Can I… Finally talk?"  
Buck stared at the elegant creature, barely able to believe it was standing there, never mind speaking perfect English. Shifting forwards, Buck said gently to the amazing creature that once was the cute Eevee he had battled with, in a low and nervous voice.

"… Eevee?"  
The creature spun around, her eyes were nervous and worried, but as soon as she saw Buck she calmed down and smiled gently.

"Buck…."  
There was a silence that lingered as Buck and the elegant pokemon gazed at each other, standing motionless. Carefully, Buck walked over to her, with a feint smile across his face. He sat down beside her, and gave her a small scratch behind her ear. She sighed with pleasure as she pushed against his hand.

"It always turns me on when you rub me…."  
Buck stopped for a minuet, blushed and faced her.

"Pardon?"  
She blushed furiously, turned her head away and waved her tail into Bucks face.

"Nothing… I'm sorry"  
Buck gently turned her face around to his, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Its okay, well….. Since you can talk, why don't you … Well, what would you like me to call you?"  
She lifted her head up for a moment, watching the clouds pass across the light blue sky.

"Well, my mother called me Glaisha since I was young, I guess it'd be easier just to stick with that then"  
Buck smiled widely and looked at the same spot in the sky Glaisha was looking at.

"Okay, Glaisha…. That's a really wonderful name… I think it suits your beauty"  
Glaisha blushed slightly, and faced Buck.

"My mother told me it was from a great old pokemon legend, that was passed down through all Eevee family generations. She said it was a human princesses name; Princes Glaisha. Princes Glaisha was companioned with a Eevee evolution, those two were so close together. One day the castle there family lived in, was attacked by an evil force, if I remember right the leader was a pokemon…. Its name was Darkrai. Apparently all the legendary's gathered to destroy this pokemon and his forces. He was beaten, but Princes Glaisha was killed, And the castle they lived in was used to seal the great power of this dark pokemon'

'Though Darkrai didn't remain sealed. One of the legendary's turned against all the others, he was influenced by Darkrai's power. Releasing him, they both began to attack the legendary's, picking them off one by one. It wasn't until the legendary dogs and rocks finally were able to defeat them. The Regi's sealed the traitor in the underground ice sanctuary. Where the legendary dogs took Darkrai to a distant island, and sealed his forces and powers there, only able to cast horrible nightmares into young children and pokemon. Or so the legend says…"

Buck was watching Glaisha, still with a gentle smile. Glaisha bushed gently and looked into Bucks eyes, then sighed.

"Buck, there's something I've been longing to tell you…. Look out!!"  
Buck turned his head around, only to see a pokemon flying towards him. Glaisha jumped in front of the attack, taking the hit and wailing in pain. She hit the ground, shook her head and stumbled to her feet.

"What was that!"  
Buck ran over towards Glaisha, before looking around and noticing…. They were trapped. The route backwards, towards Snowpoint and Aculty lake, were all blocked off with a thick, slimy spider silk web.

"It's an Ariados, by the looks of it it's pretty pissed off as well…. "  
Glaisha stood still, looking around and waiting for the Ariadoses next attack. Sure enough she spotted it thickening a web. With a large breath, and a precise aim, she fired an Aurora beam towards the Ariados who, as expected, ran into the center of the web.

It squealed in pain as the web it was perched on began to burn in a multi colored fire. It was a direct hit and the spider like creature fell to the floor twitching.

"Glaisha, your…. Bleeding, Heavily"  
Glaisha looked in surprise as her entire stomach and chest was bleeding. The deep wounds visable even through all the blood. She smiled at Buck.

" Don't worry, nothing Nurse Joy can't …."  
She collapsed onto the floor, in the puddle of her blood mixed with dust and dirt. Buck barely had time to think, he scooped her up in his arms and ran full pelt down the cleared pathway, across the twitching body of the Ariados and into the deep forest canopy, following the path.

After Buck had disappeared from the spot, a hooded figure stepped out behind a tree. It lifted an arm and clicked the center button on the ultra ball, sending a red thin bean towards the Ariados, it soon was engulfed with the red bean, turned translucent and disappeared with the beam that returned to the pokeball.

The hooded figure muttered to itself, in a malicious voice.

"That's going to teach you for underestimating the power of team Galactic, Buck. I, Gareth, Will make sure that the prophecy foretold goes MY way. Just you Wait Buck, Glaisha…. The Ice Princes along with the entire of all 4 regions will be mine to command!"

--

"Nurse Joy!!"

"H'mm?"  
Buck appeared within the darkness of the route, it was late… very late. Nurse Joy stepped forwards from the back door of the Pokecenter, she watched Buck run towards her. It wasn't until she realized that he was soaked in blood and with a bleeding pokemon in his arms that she ran towards him and ushered them into the Pokecenter.

"Oh dear… This looks bad… Buck dear are you injured?"  
Buck shook his head, he was still clutching Glaisha in his arms, refusing to let go no matter how much his arms and legs ached. Nurse Joy took them into a large, room. Different from the other one. This one had lots of instruments and cupboards, cabinets. There were numerous book shelves, all with different pokemon related books. In the center was a large operating table, and to the left of it was a small, single bed. Next to that was a padded pokemon basket, it was nearly as large as the bed itself.

Nurse joy took Glaisha out of Bucks arms, which as soon as she was taken, swung low and ached in pain. He slummed himself down in a armchair that was next to the door, and felt his legs ache in pain, yet oddly satisfied at the fact they were resting.

He watched Nurse Joy for a while, about ten minuets, before he nodded of to sleep in the arm chair.

--

"Buck…. Buck. Wake up Buck, She's going to be okay now…."  
Bucks eyes fluttered, he rolled to the side and opened his eyes, glancing at the operating table. Glaisha wasn't there, but he noticed her lying down in the soft basket beside the bed. Nurse Joy, happy with everything, left the room and closed the door.

Buck stood up, his legs still acheing after running the whole way back to Celestic. He made his way over to the basket, it was perched above a table, beside the bed. Across the wall was a window, it was still dark, but dawn was soon to come.

He reached the basket and stood still, watching Glaisha. Her fur was matted, blood stained…. Infact it had been a while since he gave her a proper bath and grooming. Still, he stood watching her breathing.

Glaisha rolled over in her sleep, and was now facing Buck, but was still fast asleep. Buck placed a hand upon her stomach, and looked at her face. Tears began to fall from his face and landed gently on the side of Glaisha's face. Yet she didn't stir. Buck began to mutter under his breath, unaware that his tear droplets were slightly awakening Glaisha.

"It's all my fault… Its because I'm a shit trainer… I'm so sorry Glaisha…"  
She opened her eyes slightly, watching Buck cry. He walked away from Glaisha, and moved to sit down on the bed.

Glaisha closed her eyes again, and pushed herself to her feet, with great difficulty. Buck had slipped into the bed beside the basket, and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a disturbance, opening his eyes he saw that Glaisha had curled up beside him underneath the cover. With no complaints, he wrapped an arm around her and they drifted off into sleep.

--

"I don't know what you two are playing at, but it's either wake up now or you'll not have any time left in the day"  
Nurse Joy was stood opposite the room, lifting sheets and towels into the rather large wardrobe. Buck stirred, and opened his eyes. The room was full of sunlight, making the metal instruments shine and reflect the runs rays. He noticed Nurse Joy, who had smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Glaisha was curled up beside Buck, with a slight grin on her face. Buck chuckled and patted her on the head, which lead to her eyes slowly opening, a large yawn followed with a stretch.

"Morning Glaisha, How're you feeling?"  
Buck rest his hand above her paw, and gave her a concerning look, which lead to her blushing quite furiously and turning her head to the side.

"I'm okay… You know, it wasn't your fault"  
Glaisha turned back to face Buck, her face not so red as it was previously. Buck shifted nervously.

"I…I'm sorry Glaisha…."  
Glaisha pushed herself to her feet, placed her paws atop of Buck shoulders and faced him, almost touching his face. She wrapped the long tussled around his neck gently, and spoke quietly and nervously, blushing slightly.

"Don't be sorry… Never once have I lost doubt in you…. And ever since that day, my feeling for you have never been the same… Buck…'  
She paused, and blushed heavier.  
'Ever since that day, I've always …"  
he was interrupted by Nurse Joy, who had walked into the room again, this time with a large silver tray full of breakfast for thee two of them.

"All right dearys, here's something for you to… Why is your pokemon facing you like that….? "  
Nurse Joy placed the try down on the table beside the door, and waited for a reply.

"Uhh, no reason, why?"  
Nurse Joy sighed.

"Doesn't matter then, well anyway, once you've finished the breakfast I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This room isn't rented out as a hotel room I hope you know"  
Buck simply nodded, and he felt Glaisha's tussles sliding off the back of his neck. Nurse Joy smiled, and walked out of the room.

"Lets eat then shall we. Then I'll see if we can get that hotel room for the night. Besides, I forgot to hand the kye in anyway"  
Glaisha sighed and nodded. Obviously wanting to finish off what she was saying.

--

"If your willing to pay for the night then yes, if not, then no"  
There was a large, fat, stubby man stood behind the reception desk. He was tapping his fingers on the mahogany wood desk, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"I've said, I'll gladly pay for the night…"  
Buck sounded tired, as if he was fed up with the large man.

"Excellent, That'll be 200 poke for the night, and 100 poke for forgetting to hand the kye in"  
Buck rolled his eyes, an extra 100 poke charge for an accident. He must be a tight old git. Yet he handed over the money, and walked away without a moment to waste, with Glaisha right beside him. She was about waist height on Buck.

They reached the apartment door, opened it, since it was locked, and walked inside to the familiar rooming. Buck sat down on the sofa, followed by Glaisha who jumped up beside him and curled up beside, leaning her head on his lap.

"While were here… Glaisha would you like that bath and a grooming I promised you?"  
Glaisha nodded, and jumped off the sofa, followed by Buck. They made their way into the bedroom, and opened up the bathroom door. Buck turned the hot water tap on, followed by the cold.

It didn't take long for the bath tub to fill, but while the water was flowing Buck had retrieved the small, expensive grooming set that his mother had bought him once she knew what his pokemon was going to be. It had only been used a few times beforehand. Buck stopped the water flow, and allowed Glaisha to enter the warm, steaming water. He added a little bit of lavender bubble bath, though a little bit was enough, it was strong.

Glaisha sighed at the warmth of the water, and she relaxed under the heat and scent of lavender. Buck lifted out a small bottle of expensive pokemon shampoo, which his mother had also bought him. It was slightly obvious now that his mother really loved shopping. He opened the lid and poured a small amount onto the palm of his hand, rubbed his hands together and began to rub the shampoo into Glaisha's fur.

He started from the shoulders, and made his way towards the stomach, slowly rubbing, gently massaging the shampoo into her long, silky fur. He moved back towards her tail and back paws, and began to rub again. It wasn't until Glaisha sighed loudly, that almost sounded like a moan of pleasure, that Buck recalled something from the previous day.

--

_"It always turns me on when you rub me…."_

--

He stopped temporarily and blushed furiously, glancing at Glaisha's face, he suddenly realized that what she said must have been true. Glaisha was breathing heavier than normal, her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile spread across her face.

Buck felt slightly aroused and decided not to ruin Glaisha's moment. He slipped his hands down the sides of her back legs, still rubbing slightly, before he slipped his hands under her stomach, towards her moist pussy. He ran his finger down the length of her lips, and rubbed the sides teasingly. Glaisha moaned a little louder, out of pleasure, yet protesting as well that he'd moved his finger from her most delicate area.

He continued to rub around her hot lips, before he was satisfied and slipped his hands out of the water, grasping the nearby towel and waiting for Glaisha to get out of the bath tub. She jumped out almost as soon as she realized Buck had moved his hands.

"I hope you enjoyed that Glaisha, lets go into the bedroom to dry your fur"  
Glaisha nodded, watching Buck, unaware that she was blushing. They walked into the bedroom, after draining the water from the bath, and sat atop of the bed. Buck wrapped the towel around Glaisha, and rubbed her fur gently until he was satisfied that her fur was dry. He opened the little grooming box, inside there was a small pair of scissors, a comb, a larger comb and some perfume.

Ignoring the fact that there was perfume inside, like he always did every time he opened the small box, Buck pulled out the scissors and began to cut the small matted parts of Glaisha's fur. After he'd finished with that, he pulled out the small comb and began to brush her fur; tail, body, paws, tussles. After he was satisfied with that, he smiled with a 'all done' and gave Glaisha a little peck on the forehead. She blushed.

"Thank you Buck…"  
Buck shook his head and smiled once again, kindly.

"You don't need to thank me, I just want what's best for you…"  
Once again Glaisha blushed and looked away, she began to speak with a nervous voice.

"Buck there's something I've always wanted to say to you…"  
Buck didn't speak, he only watched her; Yet even though Glaisha wasn't looking at Buck, she knew he was watching her, which made her even more nervous.

"… Whatever it is Glaisha, I wont think any less of you…"  
Glaisha turned back around to buck, placed her paws onto his shoulders. Her face almost touching his. She wrapped her tussles around his neck and spoke softly.

"Ever since that day, when Zhen had left us two…. You comforted me. And I've always felt like… I've wanted to be with you' She blushed vigorously ' And whatever you say next, isn't going to stop me from doing what I've always wanted. Finally I'm able to speak to you and tell you… Buck, I love you…"  
She didn't give him the chance to speak. Closing her eyes, Glaisha connected her muzzle gently onto his lips. She held the kiss, and Buck didn't attempt to stop her, Infact he allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. Glaisha slipped herself closer to Bucks chest, and licked the insides of Bucks mouth, wanting him to show her the same passion she was giving him; And he did. Buck wrapped his arms around Glaisha's back, and began to slip his tongue in and out of Glaisha's mouth, catching her own and coiling with it.

They broke once, then continued, before breaking off again. Glaisha smiled at Buck, still with a blush.

"Thank you Buck…."  
Buck smiled back, blushing himself.

"Don't thank me Glaisha… Its no question to me now that… I have feelings for you"  
Glaisha smiled even wider and kissed him once again, before jumping off him and sitting down on the bed.

"Buck… Can you please…' She rolled onto her back, with her legs wide open and her lips red and visible ' Rub me like you did earlier"  
Buck blushed, but smiled at her.

" If you really want me to…"  
Glaisha nodded, and laid her head back onto the beds sheet. Buck shuffled forwards, towards her behind. He slipped his hands towards the side of Glaisha's stomach, and began to rub, feeling her soft silky fur slide in-between his fingers as he slipped them down further, rubbing her sides. Glaisha sighed and closed her eyes again. She muttered under her breath in a desperate voice.

"No… Buck… Lower"  
He didn't need telling twice, slipping his hands now down to her delicate area, he began to rub like he did inside the bath, but with one difference…

Glaisha gasped slightly at the touch of cold saliva slid inside her lips, and around them. She shifted slightly, before beginning to breath heavier and heavier with the constant licking of her hot, juicy lips. Buck had decided to give her a experimental lick at first, before his excitement got over him and he began to indulge himself in Glaisha's creamy, tasty juices. He kept his hands beside her, just below her legs so he could continue to rub her stomach entreatingly as he pleasured Glaisha with his tongue.

She began to moan quietly, before she released a loud moan of pleasure at the feeling of her inside clenching around Bucks tongue, but it wasn't that feeling that made her moan. Her insides released Bucks tongue, along with a thick load of her creamy hot juice; she climaxed all over Bucks face, that was now dripping from around his moth with her juices. Buck lapped away around her lips for the juice, before licking his own lips and sliding himself towards Glaisha's face. He kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste her own juice inside Bucks mouth. He began to rub his now hard, with anticipation, cock against Glaisha's stomach. She was unaware that he'd removed his top and jeans, and boxers for that matter.

They continued to kiss passionately, only breaking once in a while to take a breath. The whole time Buck was caressing Glaisha's body with his hands, slipping and sliding them over her lips and parting them gently before moving his hand away and caressing her stomach and tail.

Glaisha broke the kiss gently, licking Bucks lips as she pulled her head away.

"Buck… Please, take me…' She took a deep inwards breath and closed her eyes, relaxing as she did so' … Now…."  
Buck stopped caressing Glaisha, and hesitated for a moment, with the tip of his cock pressed against Glaisha warm lips; Waiting in anticipation to feel the length of him enter her body. She opened an eye, and leant forwards to give him a slight lick on the cheek, before laying back down on the soft bed quilt with here eyes closed again.

Buck felt Glaisha pressing against his cock, hesitant no more, he slowly thrust this length into her lips. They both gasped at the feeling. The feeling of Bucks long warm length pushed further inside her, Muscles tensing and causing her to feel the pleasure of the pain as Bucks cock slid in and out of her parted, wet lips; The anticipation and how he'd imagined it would feel was nothing compared to how it was really. The warmth of her insides clenching around his cock, the feeling he got every time he slipped it out and rode it back in. Even the feel of hitting his lap down onto hers.

Glaisha's breath was heavier, there was a slight moan behind every outwards breath. She began to pant heavy, moaning louder as Bucks cock continued to press against her insides, pushing further and faster every time, feeling the overwhelming rush to release his cum. He pushed down harder, slamming his lap into hers, before he gave one final thrust, a deep thrust that caused him to climax and shoot his thick milk into the depths of Glaisha. She moaned louder, as the feeling of his warm creamy juice spread around her insides; it caused her to climax. Her juices now enveloping Bucks long cock as her slid it out of her lips, letting her juice drip of the end of his cock onto the sheet below them.

They both rolled to the side, Buck clutching Glaisha's hip as she slid her tussles around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He stopped just before his lips, and moved towards his ear to whisper something.

"You don't know how happy you've made me feel today Buck…"  
She smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Closing her eyes and hugging up tight close to Buck.

Buck remained silent, but he hugged Glaisha tight, feeling her soft fur gently bristle against his bare skin.

_The feeling all this time… The feeling I always got when I was Eevee… Was it because I liked her… The other day… I couldn't sleep until she was next to me… Do I really … love her… Can I love a pokemon… There's nothing saying I can't… This feels right for me…_

He slid his arm around Glaisha's back and tucked his head into her shoulder. Cuddling up close above the sheets of the bed, he whispered into Glaisha's ear as they were drifting off to sleep.

"You know what Glaisha… I, love you… "  
He began to blush and felt Glaisha's face heating up as well as she whispered back to Buck.

"I'm so happy you aid that Buck… Thank you…"  
She pecked his lips gently, and tightened her hold on him. They both laid atop of the bedcover, holding each other and gently falling to sleep as the sunlight from outside began to dim and darken. The whole bedroom enveloped in the darkness and the wall lamps that were lit brightening the room gently with an orange glow. Showing just the two hugging, sleeping figure that lay atop the bed, sleeping happily together.

--

'Buck… Buck…'  
The figure that was speaking to him, was shrouded in darkness. Infact the whole room he was standing in was pitch black, only the outline of the figure stood out from the while glow behind it. The floor felt strange, like it wasn't there, yet it was, there were ripples gently floating outwards, slowly appearing. As if a gentle dripping was happening just below him. The ripples had a white shadow, appearing strongly then fading away as they went further from the source and calmed into the river.

The figure spoke again, it's voice was calm and cold.  
'Buck… You are to find me… Don't follow anyone else's orders… '  
Buck tried to speak, but all that came out was his breath and the white fog from his mouth. He suddenly realized it was cold. The figure spoke again, as if it had understood what Buck had tried to say.

'You will know who I am once the time comes… The begging of the end will happen soon…'  
The figure faded, leaving Buck alone in the darkness, watching the ripples. There was a cry from the while light the figure was covering… A scream, an agonizing scream of pain. Curious, Buck began to walk forwards towards the light… it looked like it was a distant away, but it was actually just a few steps in front of him.

Once he was close to the light, it lost it's white glow, and appeared as if someone was video recording, through the eyes of someone else.

The area that he saw was a cabin, that was enveloped with the tree canopy's that rested their roots in the ground surrounding it. The place was unfamiliar to Buck, as he thought this the cold voice appeared to surround inside his head.

'It'll soon be clearer….'  
Buck nodded, and continued to watch. He saw the picture moving… whoever it was, they were walking towards the cabin. It walked across the door, and over to one side of the building. There was a large window on the side of the cabin. Buck continued to watch as he saw three figures appear from inside the cabin… Then there was noises, talking and… moaning.

It moved forwards, so the figures became clear… Inside the cabin, there was a human male… He was tall, average build, looked about 20 years old. With long dark chestnut brow hair, the human looked as if he'd battled before. But that wasn't what caught Buck's attention. Beneath the male was a pokemon… it was about waist height, a mixture of blue and had a gentle female voice. Though the pokemon wasn't talking, she was moaning. The human was slowly fucking the pokemon, slamming his lap into hers.

What really pissed Buck off, was that he recognized the pokemon… It's the pokemon he was previously cuddling up tight next to, talking sweet talk to and whispering into her ear that he'd love her, no matter what anyone said.

Tears began to stream down his face, burning like acid. The cold voice now sounded malicious, with a slight laugh behind it.

'Your angry now… Seek me out in a few months time… Then you'll finally be able to destroy the one you see'  
Buck nodded, and closed his eyes…

--

"Buck… Buck… Wake up Buck"  
Buck stirred, and opened his eyes lids to face a kind smile across Glaisha's face. She was laid across his chest, with her paws either side of his head.

"Glad your awake…"  
She slipped her head towards his, and pecked him on the lips, waiting for him to kiss back. Buck hesitated, remembering what he saw in his dream… _could it have just been a nightmare?_... He looked a Glaisha for a moment, her eyes calm and reassuring. Smiling, he pulled her closer for a deep passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and Glaisha smiled at Buck.

"So, what are we going to do today.. Master?"  
She finished speaking with a sarcastic, playful tune. Buck chuckled and gave her stomach a gentle rub.

"Not sure. My mother has her birthday coming up and I'm pretty sure she'd like to see me before then… And we could stop there for a few nights"  
Glaisha closed her eyes and leant her head down on Bucks chest, Giving him a sad look.

"But what if… You know… "  
She whined playfully and spread her legs out across Bucks lap, rubbing herself gently on him.

"I wouldn't worry about it… She's going to find out sooner than later"  
Glaisha smiled, still with her head gently placed on Bucks chest.

"Alright, so long as your beds as comfy as the ones are here…"  
Buck chuckled again, and pecked Glaisha on the cheek. She licked his cheek, and slid of the top of him, waiting for him to slide off the bed and re-dress for the journey ahead.  
_  
If only it was as simple as that…._

--

I hope you Enjoyed it.

Please Review, tell me what you think, what I've done wrong and could improve on. If it wasn't for you lot I'd probably still be writing like a 14 year old. Keh.

On a Side note: I'm having very bad connection problems, and have done for a while. Along with computer problems… I lost most of my files I'd been working on at least 4 times. Got the computer working properly now, Just need a net connection on it. Thank you all for your help and patience. (Using a friends computer to upload).


End file.
